Rainy Nights
by Wolf Tailed Alchemist
Summary: The war seems to be over, but Winry is confused. Where are Ed and Al? Why haven't the called or wrote? She writes a letter to them. Then a knock on the door, late at night. EdXWinry, one sided AlXWinry, later in the story. Minor Fluff.


**Summary: Winry is sad after Ed leaves to the other side of the gate, so she writes a letter. There's going to be chapters in this story, so it isn't just a letter. And maybe some minor fluff. Maybe. If you guys read and review. Yes, it is EdxWinry but also implied AlXWinry one-sided Al, later though, like chapter three.**

**Spoiler Warning: You might want to read all of the magna, like up to chapter 67. That's when you learn about the giant Alchemy circle more and Drachma, with whom Briggs is protecting Amestris.**

**A/N: Fweeeee! My first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic! This has been growing in my brain for awhile and it suddenly demanded me to write it down. At 12:00 in the morning. You know the feeling. Anyway, I was on a sugar buzz at the time and one of my friends was over and we were laughing/crying about the movie. Well, I couldn't write it then because we were laughing about donuts. Don't ask. Seriously, your mind would explode. So the next night I wrote most of it at, you guessed it, 12:00. I died after writing this. Hope you like it. Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA, but I wish I did, cause then I'd own Ed and… Drools Heh, sorry about that.**

**Quote that started this madness- As you turn away; you don't hear me say, please. Don't leave me. From Simple and Clean, yes Kingdom Hearts, what else?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Trains

A young woman, seeming to be in her late teens, was getting up from were she was working on her dog's mechanical arm. She was very tall and lean and had long blonde hair that reached to her hips. She motioned for her dog to get off the table. It did and it tested its automail limb. She said to it,

"It's better than it was Den, that's what you get for chasing poor little kitties." She suddenly stopped harassing Den about the cats. Den looked up at his young master with his large brown eyes. The girl's normally piercing aquamarine eyes had misted with tears.

"Winry!" An older woman's voice pierced the air. "It's almost time for dinner!"

"I'll come down in a minute, Grandma!" she said with a remarkably steady voice for someone who was crying.

Winry had remembered how much Alphonse had loved kittens and that made her think of Ed. She sat back down and got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:

_Dear Ed,_

_Ed. Please, please come home safe. I look at my photographs of you and Al of when you guys were younger and innocent, the young ones that were happy every time they saw their mother smile at them and would do anything for me. Then, my parents died in the war and everything went downhill from there. I stopped paying attention in class and started learning how to make automail. I would have never thought that I would make automail for you, Ed, never. Then, late one rainy night, someone knocked on the door. Your brother burst in, but he wasn't your brother anymore. He was a giant hulk of metal; the armor in your father's study that silently watched you both read all the alchemy texts and perform the forbidden alchemy. He had you cradled in his giant arms like you were a newborn baby. He yelled "Please help my brother", and we knew it was him. During the surgery that gave you auto mail, I was with you the whole time, helping Granny and making sure that your fever didn't go too high. I heard you scream and yell, asking Alphonse if he blamed you, hated you for what you did. Your automail reminds you of that, doesn't it? Then, with your automail, new and shiny, my first work, you burnt your house and made sure that you could never look back, never stop your endless journey that led you into so much pain. You didn't want anyone to suffer what you were suffering. But I did, and you didn't even know. I wonder if you know now. You became a dog of the military, an alchemist. You also became a hero to many, a helper of the people. You went around all of the country looking for the stone, and you were about to find it. You never stopped looking for it, and then the war started. You were already in Briggs, one of the first alchemists on the frontlines. The last I heard of you was from a letter apologizing about getting a new automail arm and leg so you could fight longer. Why didn't you come to Rush Valley? Is the war that bad? The trains have stopped running, and they won't run until the war is over. I'm sick of seeing the backs of the people I love. I never know when I'll see the fronts again. When you guys turned around, you didn't hear me cry out, you didn't hear me say, "Please, don't die." Ed, I've been trying to say this for a very long time… _

Suddenly the same older woman's voice pierced the air again.

"Winry, if you don't come down here, your dinner's going to get cold!"

By now, after writing most of the letter about Ed's life, she was almost bawling, but she said with a firm voice not usually found by one who's been crying

"I'm coming!"

And with that, she wiped off her tears with the back of her wrist and went down to get dinner. The letter and pen sat there looking dejected, with unfinished work to be done. The Den decided to grab the pen and chew it up. Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay. Sorry About the randomness at the end, but the pen thing happened with my dog and this story. And it's a kinda depressing story in the beginning. But! It's going to get happier in a few chapters. This was originally a one chapter drabble to make me feel better at the end of the movie, but it kind of evolved into something more the next night that I was writing it. So if you like it, review it and if you what to criticize, please be constructive. And yes, the quote is somewhat in the story. Read and Reviw!!**


End file.
